Un cadeau de pardon - Un cadeau d'amour
by Watachan
Summary: Considéré comme un démon par son village, Naruto essaye cependant de vivre paisiblement. Quand une bagarre dérape, un garçon qui l'ignorait jusque là se met à le haïr. Pourquoi? UA, amitié entre deux jeunes garçons. Sequel ajoutée. Le temps a passé, et les sentiments de Naruto ont changés. Amoureux de son meilleur ami, comment fera-t-il en sachant qu'il part étudier à l'étranger?
1. Un cadeau de pardon

**Voici mon tout premier oneshot sur Naruto, que j'ai écris l'an dernier à peu près à la même époque. Je crois que ce style est un peu différent de mon style habituel, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même^^**

**J'ai eus l'idée après avoir fait un rêve où j'étais un jeune Naruto courant partout après Sasuke pour je ne sais plus quelle raison. J'ai gardé l'idée et l'ai adapté pour cette fic. Et en toute honnêteté, ça m'arrive souvent de m'inspirer de mes rêves pour faire un oneshot.**

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUUDEN, NOR THE CHARACTERS!**_

* * *

**Un cadeau de pardon**

Dans le petit village de Konoha, assez reculé de tout pour que tout le monde se connaisse et sache les dernières nouvelles. C'était presque maladif, dès qu'il y avait un ragot, l'histoire se répondait dans le village comme une traînée de poudre, éventée par les commères du voisinage, celles qui ne peuvent tenir leurs langues à moins qu'on la leur coupe.

Aussi, quand le maire du village, Minato Namikaze, et sa compagne Kushina Uzumaki, étaient morts l'un après l'autre juste après la naissance de leur fils, la rumeur selon laquelle l'enfant était porteur d'une malédiction ou la réincarnation d'un mauvais esprit circula dans le village. Et cela suffit pour que les habitants veuillent se débarrasser de l'enfant, peu importe la manière. Heureusement, c'est ce moment que choisit le mentor de Minato pour rentrer au pays, apprenant les terribles nouvelles. Il avait alors du se dresser contre le village et avait adopté le nouveau-né, envoyant bouler tous les superstitieux qui le prévenaient de la malédiction. Mais Jiraiya n'y croyait pas, il en avait vu d'autres.

La vérité demandez-vous ? Et bien, lors de l'accouchement, Kushina eut le malheur de faire une hémorragie interne, la sage-femme présente ne pouvant absolument rien faire. Minato, même s'il essayait de se raccrocher à la vie, n'avait pas pu supporter la douleur de la perte de sa chère épouse, se laissant mourir alors que son fils avait tant besoin de lui. Autant il voulait être avec Naruto, autant la présence de Kushina lui manquait cruellement. Sachant que Jiraiya tiendrait sa promesse de prendre soin de lui, il partit non sans regrets.

Et c'est pourquoi, Naruto Uzumaki était le mouton noir de Konoha, l'enfant qu'on ne doit en aucun cas fréquenter, l'hôte d'un esprit maudit qui pourrait lancer un mauvais sort à quiconque le regardait de travers. Autant dire que des foutaises pareilles rongeaient le cerveau des habitants pour qu'ils croient que le garçon au regard azur était maléfique. Si quelqu'un avait correctement regardé le garçon, il aurait vu deux grands yeux tantôt aussi profond que l'océan, tantôt aussi clair que le ciel, mais toujours pétillants de vie sous une chevelure blonde constamment en bataille, à se demander si ses cheveux n'avaient pas tout bêtement poussés dans tous les sens. Sur son visage, un large sourire gamin dévoilant des dents blanches et sur ses joues, des marques de naissance vraiment étranges : sur chaque joues, trois fines cicatrices lui donnant un air félin qui aurait fait craquer n'importe quel adorateur de chats. Malheureusement, ces maudits superstitieux voyaient ceci comme la preuve qu'il était une réincarnation maléfique. Au diable ces vieux cons, Jiraiya se faisait de temps en temps plaisir en leur bottant le cul, parfois au sens propre plus qu'au figuré.

Puis vint le grand changement dans la vie de l'enfant, le moment que certains attendent avec impatience, d'autres avec crainte : l'entrée dans le système scolaire. Si Naruto avait beau être mauvais élève et un sacré blagueur, l'académie de Konoha avait un bon point pour elle : il y trouvait la paix. Pas de ménagères pour murmurer sur son passage, de vieux pour le regarder comme s'il voyait la chose la plus dégoûtante existante ou de gens pour le pousser par terre sans jamais s'excuser. Lors des pauses, il pouvait aller où il voulait, les élèves l'ignoraient. Tant mieux, c'était largement plus agréable que le traitement des adultes.

Et comme à chaque pause, il sortit prendre un bon bol d'air frais, remplissant ses poumons du bon air du village. Ils étaient en plein mois de juillet, alors il faisait beau et chaud. Ce n'était pas l'école à proprement parler, c'était plutôt une classe pour garder les enfants dont les parents travaillaient, comme une sorte de garderie. Encore plus cool selon le blondinet, qui voyait moins de têtes qui ne lui revenaient pas. Son sourire se figea cependant. Moins de têtes de cons, mais pas AUCUN con pour autant. Et en voilà un qui s'approchait justement avec ce genre de petit sourire amusé qui laissait entrevoir qu'il allait lui chercher des noises. Il se retint de soupirer en levant les yeux au ciel, ça n'allait que mettre de l'huile sur le feu.

-Alors Uzumaki, pas encore allé rejoindre tes parents ?

Il ne répondit pas. Ce genre de remarque était si courante qu'il n'avait même plus envie de répondre. Le garçon, légèrement plus grand que lui, rajusta son bandana sur sa tête et se pencha.

-Ou alors être avec un vieux pervers te plait tant que ça ?

Il détourna la tête, se retenant de lui répondre que Jiraiya lui au moins savait qu'il buvait trop quand il commençait, alors que le père du garçon, c'était autre chose, tout le monde le savait. Il commença à s'éloigner quand le crétin lui attrapa l'épaule. Se répétant de garder ses poings dans ses poches, Naruto se retourna.

-Alors t'as perdu ta langue ? dit-il en haussant un sourcil, son air devenant irrité.

Comme pour lui prouver le contraire, il sortit sa langue et lui tira en pensant « gros con » avant de faire un pas en avant. Il ne vit donc pas le sourire pervers se dessiner sur le visage de l'autre.

-Mon père dit que le vieux t'a adopté parce que tu te laisses faire…

Il s'arrêta. Comment ça ?

-Laisse faire ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Ouais. Parce qu'il n'aime pas QUE les femmes adultes…

En un quart de seconde, Naruto comprit le sous-entendu et, sans réfléchir, il se retourna, fit voler son poing en l'air et le fit atterrir sur le nez de l'accusateur, l'envoyant voler plus loin sur le cul, le nez en sang. Et comme il fallait s'y attendre, l'autre se releva et lui envoya à son tour des coups. La bagarre dura quelques minutes, durant lesquelles les autres élèves s'étaient rassemblés autour d'eux, certains encourageant la bagarre, d'autres –les filles notamment- leur demandant de s'arrêter.

Naruto et le garçon se bagarraient bien, se griffant, se mordant, se lançant des coups de pieds et coups de poings, ne s'épargnant pas. Finalement, ils se séparèrent, se jaugeant du regard, avant que le petit con ne décide de donner le coup final, que Naruto évita assez facilement. L'autre garçon effectua un roulé boulé, déséquilibré dans son élan, alors que Naruto affichait un grand sourire jusqu'à ce qu'il butte dans un de ses camarades dans son dos. Le blond se retourna pour s'excuser, avant de sentir et d'entendre quelque chose craquer sous sa semelle. Il releva son pied et vit un crayon à papier que son pied avait fait éclater en milles morceaux.

Dès le début de la bagarre, Sakura la jeune déléguée de classe était allé chercher un professeur, et ayant finalement trouvé Iruka-sensei, elle le conduisit jusqu'à la cour où le chahut se produisait. C'est donc sans surprise que, tout en disant qu'il s'agissait encore de Naruto, elle pointa la ronde d'élèves avant de voir une masse de cheveux noirs comme l'ébène au-dessus de Naruto, ce qui l'étonna. Le garçon qui se battait avec Naruto était brun tirant sur le roux. Elle ne comprit donc pas immédiatement ce qui se passait. Iruka se précipita et attrapa Sasuke, l'élève dans lequel le blond avait buté et qui était le propriétaire du crayon brisé. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça auparavant. Il hurlait, donnait des coups de poings, des coups de pieds et semblait enragé. Lui qui était si stoïque et froid, voilà un changement de personnalité tout à fait ahurissant.

Au sol, Naruto porta sa main à sa joue qui avait reçu deux coups de poings du brun. Il n'en était pas certain, mais il lui semblait qu'une ou deux dents dans sa bouche remuaient. C'était des dents de lait vu son âge, mais ça n'empêchait pas. Il se redressa finalement et vit le regard noir du brun. Un regard à vous glacer le sang. Il avait vu de nombreuses lueurs dans ce regard d'onyx : lassitude, amusement, colère, défi, mais jamais de la haine. A cet instant, il lui semblait que le jeune garçon aurait pu le tuer rien qu'en le fixant du regard. Iruka, qui le tenait fermement par les bras depuis quelques instants déjà, prit une forte inspiration et finit par hurler.

-Maintenant ça suffit !

Sasuke se raidit mais garda son regard tueur sur le blond, qui rentra involontairement sa tête entre ses épaules. Tenant toujours le brun par un bras, de l'autre il le retourna et se mit à sa hauteur.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a prit de vous battre ? Naruto en a l'habitude mais pas toi Sasuke. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Le brun ne le regarda pas, fixant du coin des yeux le blond qui se relevait difficilement.

-S-sensei ! C'est ce garçon qui se battait avec Naruto au début, fit Sakura en pointant l'autre élève qui avait essayé de se faufiler incognito.

Iruka le fixa, se souvenant que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se battaient, puis lui ordonna de le suivre, ainsi que le blond et le brun. Bientôt, les parents furent prévenu et, non seulement ils allaient tous avoir des comptes à rendre à ceux-ci, mais Iruka les chargea de l'aider à nettoyer la classe après les activités. Le garçon dont Naruto ne se souvenait du nom partit en premier, sa mère le tenant fermement par le col de son t-shirt, visiblement énervée. Puis une femme à la chevelure noire comme l'ébène arriva. Le blond l'identifia comme la mère de Sasuke, bien qu'il pensa un instant qu'elle pourrait aussi bien être sa sœur tant elle avait l'air jeune. Elle salua le professeur, échangea quelques mots avec lui sur la bagarre, puis tendit sa main vers son fils, qui se leva de sa place et la suivit hors de la classe. Naruto remarqua alors qu'elle l'avait regardé avec un regard intrigué, presque curieux, avant de sortir. Ça le changeait des yeux haineux qu'il voyait à longueur de journée. Le silence revenu, Iruka se tourna vers son dernier élève.

-Naruto, tu as quelque chose à dire ? C'est ta dernière chance avant que Jiraiya-san n'arrive.

Il leva ses yeux bleus vers lui et décroisa les bras de son bureau.

-Vous m'écouterez ?

-Bien sûr, dit-il en s'approchant.

Le garçon se redressa et regarda un instant par la fenêtre, voyant de là Sasuke et sa mère passer le portail de l'école. Quand il se retourna, Iruka était assit sur le pupitre devant lui. Il se gratta un instant la tête puis croisa les bras, boudeur.

-C'est de nouveau ce mec. Il a insinué que l'hermite pas net… me… faisait des choses… Mais c'est faux ! Il me crie dessus, me traite d'idiot, et je suis sur que parfois il regrette de s'occuper de moi…

Iruka écarquilla légèrement les yeux à son récit. Tout était vraiment bon pour sous-entendre que Naruto était une vermine, ce qui l'énerva. Naruto baissa la tête.

-Mais… il était là quand j'avais besoin de lui… il m'apprend des trucs, me donne des conseils, il est là pour me dire que je devrais pas faire l'idiot et quand… quand je me sens seul, il est là pour moi…

Même s'il ne les avait pas vues, Iruka sentit à ce moment que Naruto était au bord des larmes. Il leva son bras et ébouriffa gentiment ses mèches blondes. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage légèrement potelé.

-Il fait ça aussi. Alors… alors tous les cons qui le trainent dans la boue, je leur casserai la gueule ! hurla-t-il au final en se levant.

Iruka lui attrapa l'épaule et le fit se rasseoir. Cette fois, il était en mode professeur.

-Combien de fois devrais-je le dire avant que ça ne sorte pas par une oreille ? Se battre comme tu le fais ne changera pas leur façon de penser ! Ils peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent, tu connais la vérité, alors ne gâche pas la confiance de Jiraiya-san en te battant pour le défendre.

-Je crois être assez grand pour botter moi-même des culs de toute façon.

Ils se retournèrent et virent le vieil homme qui s'approchait d'eux. Naruto laissa un large sourire se dessiner sur son visage en voyant que son tuteur souriait tout autant. Iruka passa quelques minutes à lui crier qu'encourager le jeune garçon à se battre n'était pas la meilleure solution, mais il faut croire que les mots du professeur tombèrent dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Baissant les bras, il leur demanda de sortir, ce qu'ils firent non sans échanger un petit rire devant l'air dépité d'Iruka.

Ce soir-là, Naruto expliqua le déroulement des choses à Jiraiya, qui écouta attentivement, posant quelques questions par moment, avant de fixer le plafond tout en humant, montrant qu'il ne se délectait pas simplement de la vue du plafond blanc. Le blond en profita pour regarder par la fenêtre. La nuit était déjà bien installée et la lune brillait de mille feux blancs, irradiant Konoha de ses doux rayons. Il aimait la nuit, sans tout ces bruits au dehors, ou plutôt il se fichait du bruit, mais la nuit tout le monde dormait paisiblement dans son petit lit douillé, alors personne ne le regardait, personne ne l'injurié par la pensée en laissant leurs yeux parler pour eux, personne n'était là pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était une nuisance.

Finalement, Jiraiya le tira de ses pensées et, haussant les épaules en signe qu'il ne comprenait pas non plus la soudaine agressivité du jeune Uchiha, il se leva pour préparer le diner. Le petit blond l'entendit lui conseiller d'aller s'excuser et de s'expliquer avec son camarade, ce qui était en somme toute assez logique, vu que seul Sasuke pourrait lui dire pourquoi il était devenu fou d'un seul coup.

A sa surprise, le lendemain, Sasuke était resté chez lui. Il ne réapparut que le soir après les activités, pour faire sa punition. Il évita soigneusement de se retrouver proche du blond, qui essaya de prendre sur lui, se disant qu'il devrait peut-être laisser passer quelques jours avant. Mais ça ne passa pas, au contraire. Dès que Naruto se retrouvait face à lui, Sasuke changeait de trottoir. Littéralement. Quand ils faisaient des activités, même si les groupes avaient été décidé par Iruka-sensei, Sasuke allait soigneusement dans un autre groupe, peu importe les réprimandes du professeur.

Assis sur la balançoire suspendue de la cour, il cherchait dans sa tête les souvenirs de cette journée, analysant tant il le pouvait tous les détails, espérant trouver pourquoi ce garçon qui se fichait qu'il existe ou non l'avait tout à coup attaqué. Il était tant dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas une autre personne s'approcher et le fixer.

-Je suis en retard ?

Naruto fut tellement surpris qu'il manqua de tomber de la balançoire, si ça n'avait pas été cette personne qui l'avait rattrapé par le bras. Il se tourna vers elle et écarquilla légèrement les yeux. On aurait dit Sasuke, avec quelques années en plus, les cheveux longs et de petites rides sous les yeux. Le blondinet se remit correctement sur sa place et pencha la tête.

-En retard ?

-Les activités d'été. Elles sont déjà finies ?

-Heu… non, y'en a encore pour quelques minutes, fit-il.

-Parfait. Dans ce cas, je vais attendre avec toi, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Il secoua la tête et le jeune homme s'adossa contre l'arbre. Naruto recommença à se balancer quelques instants puis, sa curiosité le piquant, il s'arrêta.

-Vous attendez quelqu'un ?

-Mon frère. Mère m'a demandé d'aller faire quelques courses pour le diner. Je pensais emmener mon frère avec moi.

-Ah ! fit le blond.

-Et toi, tu attends quelqu'un ?

-Pas vraiment…

-Alors pourquoi es-tu là ?

-Parce que personne ne veut jouer avec moi, alors j'ai préféré sortir.

Il se tourna vers Naruto et le détailla un instant. Le blond ne dit rien mais il craignait déjà le pire. Finalement, le brun arqua un sourcil majestueusement.

-Dis, tu ne serais pas Uzumaki Naruto par hasard ?

-… et si je le suis ?

Il sourit gentiment et se remit sur ses pieds avant de se pencher légèrement vers le garçon.

-Sasuke m'a parlé de toi dernièrement, et il était furieux. C'est étonnant, il n'avait jamais eu de commentaire spécialement mauvais sur ton compte avant ce qui s'est passé.

-Ce qui s'est passé ? Il vous a parlé de la bagarre ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Bien sûr, père l'a sermonné comme jamais.

-Je… je suis désolé… mais attendez ! Pourquoi il m'en veut ? Je comprends vraiment pas, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

Il le vit écarquiller les yeux et les cligner un instant, puis pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Tu ne le sais pas ?

-Je… j'essaye depuis le temps de comprendre, mais Sasuke m'évite comme la peste et… j'ai beau essayé de trouver, j'y arrive pas.

-Sasuke, soupira le brun en mettant une main sur son front.

Il se pencha vers le blond, qui le fixa intensément, espérant sincèrement connaitre la raison qui avait poussé son camarade à l'attaquer.

-Je sais que ta version sera probablement différente, mais Sasuke a dit que tu avais écrasé son crayon fétiche.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux et se mit à hurler un « eh ? » qui résonna dans toute la cours. Il se fichait de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tout ça pour un foutu crayon ? Mais il est timbré !

-Allons, calme-toi, dit-il en lui attrapant les épaules pour le faire stopper. Ce crayon était très spécial pour lui. Je lui avais offert le jour de la rentrée, comme cadeau pour le féliciter.

-V-vraiment ?

-Oui. J'y avais gravé son prénom au couteau pour qu'on lui redonne s'il venait à le perdre. Il s'avère qu'en fait… il était si heureux qu'il ne s'en sépare pas quand il est à l'école.

-Et moi… je l'ai bousillé.

Le grand brun se redressa et tapota gentiment sur la tête blonde. Ce n'était pas sa faute, Sasuke lui-même l'avait reconnu plus tard, quand sa colère était finalement retombée après 3h à maudire le blond. Celui-ci garda la tête basse et commença à se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Il avait honte, si honte. Itachi se pencha à son niveau et releva son visage d'un doigt.

-Ecoute, je vois bien que tu n'es pas le genre à faire des choses méchantes par plaisir. Alors, quand Sasuke viendra…

A ce moment, la cloche sonna et les deux levèrent la tête vers le bâtiment, les cris de joie des élèves remplissant déjà les murs. Il se retourna vers le petit garçon.

-Tu lui présenteras tes excuses, et avec un peu de chance, tout reviendra dans l'ordre.

Naruto soupira. Il préférait largement que Sasuke l'ignore parce qu'il ne l'intéressait pas, plutôt que de le voir l'ignorer parce qu'il le détestait. Peu à peu, les élèves sortirent et, ennuyant Naruto, certaines filles s'arrêtèrent et ne purent s'empêcher de glousser en voyant l'aîné Uchiha. Il entendit clairement les demoiselles se demander si Sasuke serait aussi beau et séduisant quand il aurait son âge. Le blond soupira sous le regard amusé d'Itachi qui trouvait tout cela très distrayant.

Quand Sasuke sortit à son tour, il se dirigea vers son frère avant de se figer en voyant Naruto à son côté. Le blond le vit alors charger et, horreur, il avait à nouveau ce regard meurtrier semblable à celui qu'il avait eut lors de la fameuse bagarre. L'aîné le vit également et stoppa son frère alors que l'orphelin se reculait de quelques pas, terrifié par ses yeux emplis de haine.

-Ne t'approches pas de mon frère ! hurla-t-il alors qu'Itachi le tenait d'un bras en travers de la poitrine et un autre autour de sa taille. Dégage, maudit kitsune ! Va mourir !

Naruto resta figé sur place devant les paroles du brun, qui se retrouva bientôt soulevé du sol par son aîné qui lui demandait de se calmer. Alors qu'il continuait à lui dire des horreurs comme « tu ne serres à rien » ou « tu es un parasite », Naruto se sentit pour la première fois le besoin de disparaitre définitivement de la surface de la terre. Il retrouva finalement l'usage de ses jambes et s'enfuit, laissant les deux frères seuls.

Itachi reposa assez violemment son cadet à terre, lui attrapa les épaules et le regarda d'un œil noir teinté de rouge. Sasuke, affichant une expression enragée, calma peu à peu le rythme de son cœur, son sang cessa de bouillir et sa colère se dissipa, pour faire place à la honte et au dégoût de lui-même. Itachi s'en aperçu et s'agenouilla devant lui.

-Dis-moi que tu ne pensais pas tout ça, murmura-t-il, comme un secret entre eux.

-Je… je suis si désolé…

Une larme coula sur sa joue pâle, qu'il sécha rapidement. Quoi qu'il arrive, un Uchiha, ça ne pleure pas. L'aîné attrapa la petite main dans la sienne et regarda son frère, désolé.

-Il ne savait pas du tout pour le crayon. Je lui aie expliqué, et il voulait s'excuser. Il était vraiment désolé.

Sasuke rentra sa tête entre ses épaules en émettant un son proche du sanglot sans en être un. Son frère soupira doucement et passa une main dans les cheveux du plus jeune, collant leurs fronts l'un à l'autre. Il lui aurait bien dit de poursuivre le blond, mais où pouvait-il bien être ? Après quelques instants, le plus jeune demanda à rentrer, mais avec la liste des courses en main, ils finirent par faire les commissions pour leur mère, Sasuke ne décochant pas un mot sur le chemin.

Le lendemain, le jeu inverse à celui des derniers temps se passa. Ce fut Naruto qui évitait Sasuke. Le blond venait même à disparaître dans l'après-midi, au grand damne de Sasuke et Iruka-sensei, qui essayait d'intégrer le jeu garçon aux autres malgré leur dédain.

_Sasuke repensa à un jour où il en avait eut assez de l'activité en classe et avait quitté les lieux, les mains dans les poches, sans que personne ne le remarque. Il avait marché un moment dans les couloirs avant de s'arrêter. De là où il était, il avait une belle vue sur la cour. C'est alors que son souffle se coupa en voyant Naruto, à nouveau à se balancer doucement sur la balançoire. Les pieds de Sasuke se mirent en mouvement avant même que son cerveau ne comprenne que c'était sa chance et il dévala les escaliers avant de s'en rendre compte. Il poussa finalement une double porte menant à la cour et il chercha du regard l'arbre, le vit, puis la balançoire, mais aucun blond à l'horizon. Il poussa ses pas jusqu'à son but, la balançoire bougeant encore. Il posa sa main sur le bois. Il était tout chaud. A l'abri sous le feuillage touffu, il était impossible que le soleil soit responsable de cette légère chaleur. Il regarda autour de lui et soupira ne le trouvant nulle part. La vie était cruelle. Juste quand il daignait enfin l'écouter, c'était au tour de Naruto de faire la sourde oreille._

Il se mordit la lèvre à ce souvenir, enfonça encore plus son nez dans son bras alors que sa mère l'appelait pour dîner.

Ce matin-là, il fut réveillé par une main passant dans ses cheveux et un souffle chaud à son oreille. Il reconnu immédiatement la voix de son frère et sourit.

-Debout petit frère, Père et Mère nous attendent en bas.

Le jeune brun se redressa et regarda son frère, qui sourit malicieusement en voyant la tête de son cadet au réveil. Les yeux mi-clos, la bouche en o, les cheveux en pagaille et son état visiblement encore un peu comateux. Sasuke s'étira et suivit son aîné en se frottant encore les yeux. Dans 5 minutes, ça irait déjà beaucoup mieux. Machinalement, il salua ses parents avant de se figer en voyant sa mère avec un paquet dans les mains aux côtés de son père, tout deux debout à l'entrée de la cuisine.

-Joyeux anniversaire mon cher Sasuke, dit doucement sa mère.

Il rougit très légèrement, d'une couleur presque imperceptible, avant de remercier sa mère, qui vint l'embrasser. Son père détourna le regard avant de murmurer un « joyeux anniversaire fils » avant de passer une main sur la tête de son plus jeune, qui rougit clairement cette fois. Les marques d'affection d'Uchiha Fugaku étaient si rares que Sasuke avait encore quelques doigts de libres pour les compter à deux mains. Mikoto les invita à s'asseoir à table et donna le paquet au petit brun, qui l'ouvrit et découvrit un gant de baseball tout neuf. Il laissa un fin sourire passer ses lèvres alors qu'à l'intérieur, il était fébrile à l'idée de l'essayer. Son précédent gant avait fini en bouilli, déchiqueté en milliers de morceaux par le bouledogue de leur voisine. Le pauvre animal avait d'ailleurs était bien malade le temps de digérer tout le cuir.

Itachi posa alors deux autres paquets devant son petit frère, qui lui sourit avant d'ouvrir le premier que lui indiqua l'aîné. Sans grande surprise, il trouva une balle de baseball. Fallait-il préciser que le chien devait visiblement aimer le goût du cuir ? Heureusement, la bête était décédée maintenant, ses intestins ne supportant pas son régime alimentaire l'avaient conduit à son créateur. Non que cela dérange le voisinage, c'était plutôt un soulagement. Fini les poubelles renversées sur les trottoirs.

Sasuke prit alors l'autre paquet et, instinctivement à la forme, sut de quoi il s'agissait. C'était un paquet plus long que large, pas très haut et assez léger. Il défit le ruban enroulé autour et ouvrit le couvercle, découvrant un petit billet et un stylo critérium bleu nuit. Sasuke l'attrapa en faisant tomber le papier, que son frère ramassa.

-Il est superbe, commenta le jeune garçon en le détaillant du regard. Merci nii-san.

-Merci, mais ce cadeau là n'est pas de moi.

Sasuke s'en étonna et regarda son père, qui le regarda à son tour étonné.

-Non, le gant est un cadeau commun de ta mère et moi.

-Alors… de qui ?

-Si tu lisais ça ? fit Itachi en tendant le petit papier.

Le brun le prit et, bien évidemment, se mit à le lire. L'écriture était un peu difficile à déchiffrer mais assez nette pour comprendre. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et regarda le stylo. Son nom était gravé juste à côté de la petite pièce de métal prévue pour faire tenir le stylo dans une poche. Si les parents se regardèrent en quête de réponse, Itachi lui savait très bien de qui provenait ce paquet mystère, sans même avoir besoin de lire le message.

_Cette nuit, alors qu'il venait de rentrer dans sa chambre après être passé par la case toilettes, il avait pu voir de sa fenêtre une petite tête blonde alors qu'il était à deux doigts de se recoucher. Il reconnu assez rapidement Naruto, qui n'avait qu'une fine veste malgré la fraicheur de la nuit de juillet. Il le vit prendre un paquet de sa poche et poser son front dessus. Il lui sembla que les lèvres du garçonnet bougeaient, mais de là où il était, il ne pouvait pas l'affirmer. Naruto finit par mettre précautionneusement le petit paquet dans la boite à lettre puis fit quelques pas en arrière avant de s'enfuir, rentrant chez lui._

Itachi sortit de ses pensées en voyant son cadet se lever précipitamment et aller dans sa chambre.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Mikoto, inquiète.

Itachi sourit et ramassa le mot, se permettant de le lire.

_« Joyeux anniversaire._

_Je sais que ça ne remplacera pas celui de ton frère, mais je te le devais. Je suis vraiment désolé._

_Uzumaki Naruto »_

-Il ne faut pas trop s'en faire. Il apprend juste que tout n'est ni tout blanc, ni tout noir.

Et à ce moment, les pas précipités du jeune brun se firent entendre, il passa en éclair dans la cuisine, juste pour dire qu'il sortait tout en attrapant un toast, maintenant habillé correctement, et fila avant que les trois autres aient pu dire un mot et Itachi eut bientôt le regard des deux adultes sur lui. Oh non, il n'allait pas les laisser sans explications, il en était hors de question.

Sasuke quant à lui se précipitait aussi vite que possible vers la maison de Naruto et Jiraiya, critérium tenu fermement dans sa main. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il était extrêmement pressé de faire savoir au blond qu'il acceptait ses excuses et qu'il adorait son cadeau. Arriver devant la porte de l'appartement, il prit quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle, puis passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, se rendant compte qu'il avait enfilé en vitesse un caleçon, un pantalon et un t-shirt sans prendre le temps de se recoiffer. Ses cheveux soyeux étaient assez faciles à coiffer, mais il fallait quand même y passer un coup de peigne pour les discipliner. Il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi faisait-il ça d'ailleurs ? Il n'était pas une de ses filles de l'école à se faire belles pendant des heures. Il se racla la gorge et donna trois coups sur la porte. Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit la voix du tuteur du garçon.

-Tu as fait vite dis… donc ? fit-il en regardant plus bas vers Sasuke. Heu… je peux t'aider mon garçon ?

-Est-ce que Naruto est là ?

Il vit l'homme se gratter la joue puis hocher la tête.

-Oui, mais tu ne peux pas le voir pour l'instant.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Je ne sais pas ce que ce petit idiot a fait, mais il est cloué au lit avec une jolie fièvre.

Sasuke leva un sourcil. Cloué au lit par la fièvre ? En plein mois de juillet ? Le vieil homme se pencha vers le brun.

-Tu veux que je lui transmette un message ?

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche puis, resserrant sa prise sur le stylo, secoua la tête avant de regarder l'adulte face à lui.

-Non. C'est quelque chose que je devrais lui dire moi-même.

-Jiraiya !

Ils se retournèrent et virent arriver une femme à l'opulente poitrine suivit par une jeune femme toute habillée de noir. Sasuke reconnu tout de suite la directrice du petit hôpital de Konoha, Tsunade, et la femme la suivant devait être son assistante d'après ce qu'il pensait.

Elles entrèrent, ainsi que Sasuke, puis la jeune femme et le brun restèrent à attendre dans le salon alors que Jiraiya et la femme médecin se rendaient dans la chambre du blond. Ils n'échangèrent que de rapides regards l'un à l'autre, Sasuke faisant tourner entre ses doigts le cadeau, espérant que Naruto n'avait rien de grave. Ils le découvrirent bien assez vite quand Tsunade revint avec son vieil ami.

-Alors ? demanda le brun.

-Rien à craindre. C'est juste un coup de froid, sa température est montée trop vite.

-Naruto n'est presque jamais malade, alors quand ça lui arrive, sa fièvre monte si vite qu'il faut faire très attention, expliqua Jiraiya. Tsunade a dit que ça allait, tu peux le voir si tu veux.

Il hocha la tête et suivit les indications du vieil homme qui lui indiqua une porte sur la gauche. Il tourna la poignée et rentra. Le blond était couché sur son lit, les yeux cachés par la serviette sur son front et il respirait assez fort mais d'une respiration calme. Sasuke s'approcha et, bientôt, le blond se tourna vers lui et écarquilla les yeux. Il essaya de se redresser mais le brun l'en empêcha, le faisant se recoucher d'une poussée sur l'épaule.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il.

-Et ben… je…

Le naturel timide de Sasuke refit surface à son grand damne. Il fit une moue en regardant sur le côté puis soupira légèrement et regarda le blond.

-J'ai reçu ton cadeau et je voulais te remercier… et m'excuser de ce que j'ai dis la dernière fois. J'ai été… con…

Naruto resta un instant surpris, puis laissa un petit rire doux passer ses lèvres. Sasuke avait les joues clairement teintées de roses et voir son camarade si stoïque et cool tout à coup si vulnérable était assez amusant et appréciable. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, faisant tomber la serviette.

-Tu n'étais vraiment pas sérieux alors ce jour là ?

Sasuke prit la serviette, la remit sur son front et s'assit à son côté.

-Non. Je ne pensais pas du tout ce que j'ai dis. Alors pardon.

Il leva sa main vers le brun, qui le regarda.

-Alors on est amis ?

Il sourit puis enlaça son index et son majeur avec ceux du blond.

-Amis.

Malgré ses joues déjà bien rougis, le blond sembla prendre une nouvelle teinte de rouge, marquage de la joie qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Sasuke se permit de sourire à son tour, d'un vrai sourire, doux et sincère. Naruto se félicita mentalement, car il avait une image impérissable et unique désormais gravée dans sa mémoire.

* * *

**OK, alors pas de commentaires sur l'échange de "politesses" entre Naruto et le petit con au début, j'ai rien trouvé de mieux pour commencer une bagarre, et je sais que cet échange est tout bonnement ridicule...**

**Autrement, faites-vous plaisir avec la boite à reviews :)**


	2. Un cadeau d'amour

Après que plusieurs personnes m'ait demandé en commentaires de donner une suite à ce oneshot, je me suis dis que ça ne me tuerais pas de passer à une relation amoureuse pour ces deux-là^^

Bien entendu, j'ai du rehausser le rating parce que... et oui! Il y aura un lemon plus loin dans cette partie! :)

L'histoire se passe donc une dizaine d'années après la fin de la 1e partie. Et vous saurez la suite en lisant, tout simplement^^

Merci pour votre patience! Bonne lecture!

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUUDEN, NOR THE CHARACTERS!**_

* * *

**Un cadeau d'amour**

Depuis ce fameux anniversaire où il avait offert un stylo à Sasuke, Naruto s'était enfin senti aimé. Bien qu'il connaisse l'amour que Jiraiya et la vieille Tsunade lui portaient, l'affection du jeune brun à son égard avait été encore quelque chose de différent, qu'il fut ravi de découvrir. N'ayant jamais connu ses parents, ils avaient connu la chaleur et la gentillesse d'une mère par procuration lorsqu'il restait dormir dans la demeure des Uchiha, Mikoto étant aux petits soins avec les deux plus jeunes. Même si Fugaku n'avait pas vu d'un très bon œil l'arrivée soudaine du petit blond dans la maison, il avait fini par laisser faire, trouvant même la présence du blond stimulante pour son cadet. Quant à Itachi, il n'avait jamais eut rien à redire sur le petit blond hyperactif qui s'était rapidement fait une place parmi cette assemblée de brun. Itachi lui confia plusieurs fois qu'à force de le côtoyer, il le voyait un peu comme un autre petit frère dont il aimait à s'occuper. Grâce à cette famille, il avait enfin appris qu'on pouvait l'aimer pour qui il était vraiment.

Et Sasuke, plus que tout au monde, lui avait fait découvrir cet amour. Et il ne l'en remercierait jamais assez.

Mais plus que tout au monde, c'est avec Sasuke qu'il connu l'Amour, celui avec un grand A, celui qui vous chauffe le cœur et vous chamboule le corps et les sens quand vous le ressentait. Lorsque l'adolescence vint changer les deux garçons, Naruto tomba peu à peu amoureux de celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami. Grâce au brun, il avait réussi à se faire une place parmi leurs camarades, qui avaient également fini par passer la barrière séparant ce que les adultes disaient et ce qu'ils avaient constatés d'eux même. Mais pour lui, être avec le brun était un besoin physiologique, comme respirer ou manger, et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Chaque jour, il avait besoin de passer du temps avec lui, rien que quelques minutes lui suffisaient parfois.

Alors l'horreur s'empara de lui lorsqu'un jour, il se rendit chez celui qu'il aimait en secret et que celui-ci lui annonça, non sans un air triste, qu'il avait été accepté à la faculté d'Oto, une des meilleures pour les jeunes artistes comme lui. En son fort intérieur, Naruto fut dévasté, mais lorsque vint le moment de répondre à son ami, il montra une grande joie, un sourire heureux et le félicita pour sa réussite. Mais lorsqu'il partit ce soir là, Itachi l'arrêta juste après qu'il ait franchi le grillage de l'entrée et lui dit qu'aucun des deux frères n'avaient gobé à ses félicitations sincères. Il ajouta qu'il savait que Sasuke était plus pour lui qu'un simple ami, mais resta évasif sur ce qu'il savait vraiment. Posant fortement sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune, il lui souhaita du courage avant de rentrer. Cette nuit ci, Naruto pleura en silence, réservant ses cris de désespoir à son oreiller pour le jour où son brun partirait.

Et lorsqu'il partirait, il s'était promit de ne pas pleurer et de garder le sourire, pour ne pas le faire culpabiliser. Il avait tenu bon et il s'en félicitait alors que, sur le quai de la gare de Konoha, Sasuke embarquait tranquillement ses dernières valises. Le temps des au revoir arriva et, lorsque le brun se tourna vers lui, sa résolution craqua. C'est seulement en voyant les yeux du brun s'arrondirent de surprise qu'il comprit qu'il avait échoué. Il essuya ses larmes et essaya de s'excuser, mais l'étreinte suffocante qu'on exerça sur lui le coupa dans son élan. Sasuke lui murmura, ses bras autour de son corps tremblant, qu'il ne l'oublierait pas et qu'il l'adorait. Il enfouit son visage dans l'épaule devant lui et sourit.

-Je t'aime, Naruto, murmura le brun.

Le blond en fut étonné mais se reprit. Ce n'était pas là un « je t'aime » d'amour, mais celui d'un ami envers son meilleur ami qu'il ne reverra pas avant plusieurs mois.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, Sasuke. Tu es mon meilleur ami, pour toujours.

Le brun le regarda, un air indescriptible sur le visage, puis le serra encore avec force dans ses bras et le lâcha lorsqu'on annonça le départ du train dans la minute. Sasuke monta dans le wagon, lançant un dernier regard à ses parents, son frère et Naruto. Il les fixa jusqu'à ce que le train commence à avancer et qu'il les perde de vue. Naruto avança de quelques pas, s'apprêtant à lui courir après mais se stoppa à temps. Il n'aurait l'air que d'un imbécile à courir après un train. Il s'étonna de sentir une main sur son épaule, et Itachi enroula son bras derrière sa nuque, l'invitant à venir boire quelque chose de chaud à la maison.

Une fois dans la demeure des Uchiha, les parents se rappelèrent une course urgente en ville et laissèrent les deux jeunes seuls dans la cuisine. Le silence qui régna le temps qu'Itachi prépare le thé laissa un moment au blond pour repenser à ses derniers instants avec celui qu'il aimait. Il fut sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'une tasse traditionnelle japonaise fut posée devant lui. Le remerciant de son attention, il laissa le temps à l'aîné de s'asseoir en face de lui. Ce dernier le fixa un instant, prit une gorgée de thé puis fixa sa tasse un moment avant de la poser.

-Naruto-kun. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas saisi ta chance ?

Le blond avala son thé puis posa à son tour sa tasse.

-Ma chance ? De quoi ?

-De dire à Sasuke que tu l'aimais.

Il rougit mais fit semblant de mal comprendre.

-Mais je lui aie dis. Il est mon meilleur…

-Arrête, je connais tes sentiments pour lui, coupa-t-il.

Il en aurait fait tomber son thé s'il l'avait tenu à ce moment. Les yeux onyx sérieux en face de lui l'intimidèrent. Il se sentait à nouveau ce petit garçon sur cette balançoire, ignorant pourquoi Sasuke le détestait tout à coup. Mais son appréhension disparut lorsqu'il vit le sourire désolé du grand brun.

-Tu as été idiot de ne pas lui dire. Maintenant, s'il rencontre quelqu'un, les choses seront plus compliquées.

Les orbes azurs d'ordinaires brillants se voilèrent sous les onyx d'Itachi, qui sentit une boule dans sa gorge. Un sourire faussement heureux se dessina sur le visage hâlé qu'il avait connu plus dodu.

-Mais c'est pas grave. Je n'ai pas le droit de le retenir de toute façon… et puis, s'il est heureux, ça me suffit.

Une rage immense emplit Itachi alors qu'il fixait le visage faussement réjouis en face de lui. L'attitude des habitants du village envers le blond avait fait, il en était absolument certain, que Naruto était trop docile lorsqu'il voulait certaines choses. Et il leur en voulait pour le blond, tout autant que Sasuke et leurs parents. Eux seuls avaient passés le cap des « on dit » pour connaitre le vrai garçon, pas la fausse image qu'ils faisaient circuler à leur gré. Naruto se releva lorsqu'il baissa la tête et il le laissa sortir. Il ferma les yeux, si fort qu'il avait la vue parcourut de blanc, et maudit tous les habitants qui traitaient ce jeune homme adorable comme un démon sous un visage d'ange. Non, le blond était vraiment une bonne personne, mais ils étaient tous trop stupides pour le voir.

Et comme prévu, ce soir là, Naruto se dirigea vers son lit, enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller alors que ses larmes pointaient, et il hurla dans le coussin. Des cris de frustration, de tristesse, de désespoir. Il avait dit qu'il serait heureux pour son ami s'il trouvait quelqu'un, mais si ce cas venait à se produire, il en mourrait de chagrin.

Les mois qui suivirent furent ternes pour le jeune blond. Loin de celui qui faisait battre son cœur, il dépérissait lentement. Son visage naturellement joufflue devint plus svelte, mais ça ne lui allait pas du tout, ses yeux qui jusque là avaient toujours été brillants et vif avaient perdu leur éclat, et toute l'énergie et la joie dont il faisait preuve d'ordinaire disparurent. Certes, il n'était plus seul, il restait encore Hinata, Kiba et quelques autres, mais leur présence apaisait à peine son cœur en souffrance. Les coups de fil de Sasuke toutes les semaines lui redonnaient du baume au cœur, et c'était pour ces longues conversations de généralement 2h que le blond continuait à se lever le matin, rien de plus.

Lorsque les vacances d'été approchèrent, Naruto espéra un retour à la maison de son brun. Mais un nouveau coup lui fut asséné lorsque le brun lui annonça par téléphone qu'il resterait probablement définitivement sur Oto, ne revenant à Konoha que lorsqu'il aurait le temps. Et deuxième coup durant cette même conversation, Sasuke lui annonça qu'il ne pourrait venir en été car il avait trouvé un stage dans l'entreprise d'un certain Orochimaru. Faignant encore une fois qu'il était content pour lui, Naruto laissa ses larmes silencieuses couler tout en mettant prématurément fin à la conversation, avant de pleurer jusqu'au sommeil, son cœur se serrant si fort qu'il crut un instant qu'il allait mourir.

Le lendemain, Jiraiya vint le réveiller avec une douceur infinie, lui caressant gentiment les cheveux en l'appelant sans hausser trop la voix. Réveiller celui qu'il appelait « gamin » de cette façon, ça ne présageait rien de bon. C'est pourquoi le blond s'attendait au pire lorsqu'il releva la tête vers son gardien.

-Tu ferais bien de te préparer, on part dans 1h pour la gare !

-La gare ? Pourquoi ça ? fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je te le dirais quand on y sera. En attendant, grouille ou tu ne manges pas !

Il le vit sortir calmement de la chambre en baillant et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une rapide douche. Lorsqu'il alla se chercher des vêtements, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait presque plus d'habits dans ses placards. Environs ¾ d'heure plus tard, il s'installa dans la voiture du vieil homme et vit à l'arrière un sac de voyage. Il comprit alors où ses affaires étaient passées.

-Dis donc, Ero-sennin… tu ne me foutrais pas dehors des fois ?

-Désolé gamin, mais ça n'est pas près d'arrivé. Je t'envoie juste passer des vacances chez un ami.

-Un ami ? Qui donc ?

Jiraiya rit à cette question et lui promit qu'il le saurait une fois là-bas. Et une fois sur le quai, son sac en main, Jiraiya lui indiqua le train qu'il devrait prendre, lui donnant les billets. Il voulut les voir mais le vieil homme l'en empêcha.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de regarder, stupide gosse, dit-il avec un sourire.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Merde, je sais même pas à quel arrêt descendre !

-Tu devras sortir au troisième arrêt. C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. L'ami dont je t'ai parlé t'attendra sur le quai. Tâche de ne pas causer d'ennuis.

Naruto lui cria dessus encore un peu pour la forme puis monta sans lui adresser la parole. Il mit son sac dans le compartiment au dessus de son siège puis s'arrêta, une drôle d'impression l'envahissant, et retourna en arrière, allant serrer son protecteur dans ses bras. Il ne saurait exactement l'expliquer, mais il avait l'impression que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il verrait le vieux fou qui l'avait élevé. Alors il le serra fort, l'aîné en faisant de même. Ils se dirent au revoir alors que le haut-parleur annonçait le départ du train. Naruto regarda par la fenêtre son gardien et se demanda si Sasuke, lorsqu'il avait été à sa place, avait aussi ressenti ce sentiment bizarre de voir un être cher s'éloigner comme ça.

Dans le train, il passa le temps en relisant quelques mangas qu'il trouva dans son sac de voyage, puis relu pour la énième fois le seul livre non érotique que Jiraiya ait jamais écrit. C'était son préféré, il lui inspirait tant de bons sentiments, de bons souvenirs aussi, et il aimait à penser qu'il ressemblerait un jour au héros. Il acheva le livre et le referma avec un sourire alors que le haut-parleur s'activait.

_-Prochain arrêt, Otogakure. Veuillez…_

Le reste se perdit dans l'oreille d'un sourd alors qu'il réalisait que c'était son arrêt. C'était également là où Sasuke habitait désormais. Est-ce que ce vieil idiot de Jiraiya avait fait exprès de contacter un ami dans cette ville ? Après tout, il avait du l'entende pleurer et se doutait bien que ça n'allait pas. Pendant les quelques minutes que prit le train pour entrer en gare, Naruto sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Il voulait voir Sasuke, il voulait tant le serrer dans ses bras que ça lui faisait mal d'y penser. Dès qu'il aurait rejoint l'ami de Jiraiya, il appellerait le brun pour lui dire qu'il était en ville et voulait le voir. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il rougissait à l'idée de revoir son amour. Le train s'immobilisa enfin et il descendit précipitamment avant de se rendre compte qu'il ignorait à qui il avait à faire. Et le vieux fou ne lui avait pas donné la description de cet ami.

-Et merde, ça va être coton ça…

Il sentit alors quelqu'un derrière lui et, avant même d'avoir pu se retourner, une main se posa fermement sur son épaule et il sentit un souffle chaud dans sa nuque.

-Ça fait longtemps, Naruto…

Il se retourna précipitamment et regarda le brun qui lui souriait gentiment.

-Sa… Sasuke…

Le brun hocha la tête alors que Naruto se jetait sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras, laissant tomber son sac. Il était là, alors qu'il avait voulu quelques instants plus tôt le voir, il était maintenant vraiment dans ses bras, comme s'il avait lu ses pensées et avait rappliqué. Il sentit son ami le serrer à son tour contre lui et décida de se reprendre. Il lui fit face, souriant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Jiraiya ne t'as rien dis je présume ?

-De quoi ? fit-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Que c'est chez moi que tu passeras tes vacances.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avant que le blond ne comprenne qu'il n'allait pas chez un inconnu mais bel et bien avec son ami, celui qu'il aimait tant. Il le resserra contre lui, les larmes de joie se formant aux coins de ses yeux. Il était comblé.

-Tu as maigri, commenta Sasuke.

Naruto ne répondit pas. Sasuke comprit qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse, mais il se jura de remplir à nouveau ses joues creusées pour qu'elles soient légèrement dodues. Il n'avait jamais connu son ami comme ça et le serra plus fort.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin chez le brun, Naruto se sentit immédiatement à l'aise, l'odeur de son amour flottant dans l'air. L'appartement était soigneusement rangé, digne de Sasuke qui était un peu maniaque sur les bords. Il conduisit de suite le blond à sa chambre et lui montra où mettre ses affaires. Il avait prévu un peu de place pour lui dans son armoire. Naruto posa son sac sur le lit et commença à déballer. Après quelques allers retours, quelque chose le frappa enfin, et il se sentit rougir et pâlir à la fois.

Le lit de Sasuke était un lit double. Chez lui, il n'avait jamais eus qu'un lit une place un peu plus grand que la moyenne. Naruto se sentit défaillir puis se reprit. Il avait entendu que les deux places étaient mieux que les une place, peut-être que Sasuke préférait ce genre de lit ? Puis l'idée qu'il puisse avoir besoin d'un lit deux places parce qu'il voulait pouvoir ramener quelqu'un dedans le pétrifia et il sentit ses mains trembler en imaginant le brun en train de faire l'amour à une jolie brune dans ce lit. Il secoua la tête et finit de sortir ses affaires avant d'aller retrouver Sasuke dans son salon.

-Tu avais assez de place ?

-Oui, il en reste encore un peu d'ailleurs.

-Tant mieux, fit le brun en lui tendant une tasse de thé vert. Oh, et concernant le lit…

Naruto rougit, ses pensées de plus tôt revenant.

-O-oui ?

-Et bien… le canapé n'est vraiment pas confortable et je n'ai pas pu trouver de futon à te prêter…

Naruto remarqua alors qu'il se trouvait quand même dans un appartement d'étudiant, juste assez grand pour maximum deux personnes. Il vit Sasuke rosir légèrement.

-Est-ce que… ça ira si tu dors dans le lit avec moi ?

Un instant de silence passa, durant lequel Naruto s'affola et s'extasia intérieurement de cette proposition. C'était l'occasion rêvée, il serait si près de Sasuke qu'il n'aurait pas d'excuse à donner s'il le retrouvait tout contre lui le matin au réveil, et il pourrait même l'observer dormir lorsque le sommeil ne le gagnerait pas. Mais en même temps, il savait qu'étant un garçon, certaines réactions risquaient de se produire, d'un genre qu'il ne voulait pas trop en présence de celui qu'il aimait. Bien qu'ils soient deux garçons, qu' « il » se dresse trop souvent serait suspect.

-Naruto ?

Sortant de ses pensées, il comprit qu'il devait répondre et sourit, vraiment heureux.

-Non, ça ne me dérange pas ! Ça fait longtemps depuis la dernière fois qu'on a dormie ensemble. Ça sera drôle, non ?

-Oui, répondit le brun avec un sourire.

Et ils restèrent là, à se sourire, vraiment heureux de se retrouver à nouveau ensemble après une si longue absence.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Naruto remarqua d'abord la douceur du lit, puis son odeur qui lui était familière mais qui n'était pas celle de son propre lit. Il se souvint alors en fixant le plafond qu'il était chez Sasuke et se redressa doucement en se frottant les yeux, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il sortit du lit et alla directement au salon, où il vit l'attendre une boite de ramen instantanés.

-Ah, tu es réveillé.

Il vit alors Sasuke, en train de fermer les derniers boutons de sa chemise. Celui-ci lui sourit et s'approcha d'une tasse posée sur la table basse, avec les ramens. Il s'assit sur le canapé et fit un signe de tête au blond pour qu'il vienne s'asseoir à son tour, ce qu'il fit. Le corbeau bu son café puis se releva, Naruto l'entendant aller dans la cuisine, puis il revint avec la bouilloire et versa de l'eau chaude dans la boite. Le blond sourit.

-Merci.

-Hn.

Il se remit à ses côtés et finit sa tasse. Le silence devenant légèrement gênant, le blond se mouilla les lèvres.

-Tu vas bosser ?

-Oui. Je travaille en ce moment avec mon équipe sur un projet publicitaire qui pourrait bien rapporter gros à Orochimaru. Il attend le meilleur de nous.

-Tu travailles dur alors.

-Hn, fit-il en lui lançant un sourire. Bon, je vais y aller.

Ils se levèrent ensemble et se rendirent dans l'entrée. Sasuke enfila une veste et prit son sac.

-Ittekimasu.

-Itterasshai, répondit le blond.

Ceci fit stopper le brun qui se retourna. Après quelques instants, Naruto décida de demander.

-Quoi ?

Un sourire du brun fit monter le rose à ses joues.

-Je suis juste content que quelqu'un me souhaite « itterasshai ».

Puis il partit en lui faisant un signe de la main. Naruto le regarda descendre les escaliers puis retourna dans le salon, son cœur battant la chamade. Il se sentait tellement idiot de réagir comme ça, comme une lycéenne amoureuse pour la première fois. Mais il était heureux que Sasuke lui ait sourit comme ça, qu'il lui montre qu'il était content de sa présence. Lorsque son estomac le rappela à l'ordre, il oublia un peu son brun et se reporta vers ses ramens qui n'attendaient plus que lui.

Et les jours qui suivirent furent semblables. Sasuke partait tôt le matin, Naruto lui souhaitant une bonne journée avant son départ, même s'il était encore à moitié endormi sous la couette, il savait que ça faisait plaisir au brun. Durant la journée, chacun s'occupait Sasuke à son travail, Naruto en lisant, jouant à la console ou en allant faire des courses. Et le soir, sans faillir, lorsque Sasuke rentrait…

-Tadaima !

-Okaeri, répondait Naruto.

Et ils échangeaient un sourire, parce qu'ils étaient heureux d'être tous les deux. Le brun parce qu'il avait quelqu'un qui l'attendait chez lui, et le blond parce que celui qu'il aimait était à ses côtés.

Les jours filaient donc à toute allure. Et Sasuke savait que bientôt, Naruto devrait rentrer à Konoha. Ils étaient déjà presque en août, ce n'était plus qu'une question de semaines. Il pensait à ça en dessinant de petits dessins sans queue ni tête sur une feuille avec le stylo que Naruto lui avait offert il y a des années de ça. Il s'étonnait d'ailleurs que le beau critérium ne soit pas déjà bon à jeter. Il avait juste à remettre une mine de temps en temps et avait du trouver un moyen de couper une gomme dans la bonne dimension mais sinon, il était encore en parfait état. Il faut dire, il en prenait soin, comme de son amitié avec le blond. Cette pensée le fit soupirer.

-Sasuke-kun, est-ce que ça a un rapport avec notre commande ?

Le corbeau se redressa lentement en se tournant vers son patron. Orochimaru et ses yeux tatoués de violet comme un serpent venimeux –preuve de sa passion pour ces reptiles- fixait tantôt le brun, tantôt ses dessins.

-Non, aucun rapport.

-Dans ce cas, mets ça de côté.

Puis il partit en laissant ses longs cheveux voleter derrière lui. Sasuke se demandait aujourd'hui encore ce que c'était que ce look, mais il essayait de ne pas trop y penser. Déjà qu'il y avait des rumeurs bizarres sur le vieux serpent et son assistant, Kabuto, il ne voulait pas de confirmation.

Il mit de côté sa feuille de brouillon et recommença à travailler par ordinateur sur une des affiches en préparation, mais ce qu'il détestait ça. L'informatique, ça n'était pas son domaine. En face de lui, son collègue Suigetsu vidait sa septième canette de boisson qu'il jeta dans une poubelle plus loin. Il le vit s'étirer du coin de l'œil avant qu'il ne s'immobilise. Sasuke n'y prêta pas attention jusqu'à ce qu'il reste les bras en l'air plus de dix secondes. Là, il releva les yeux et vit que le décoloré regardait fixement derrière lui. Le corbeau n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'il avait déjà une paire de bras autour du cou et qu'il sentait le parfum familier de quelqu'un.

-Salut Sasuke !

Naruto lui sourit de toutes ses dents, de son sourire le plus typique. Il lui rendit son sourire de façon plus discrète et se leva.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je me suis dis que c'était l'occasion rêvée pour venir voir où tu bossais…

Naruto regarda avec un large sourire la pièce où l'équipe de Sasuke –composé de Suigetsu, ainsi que Karin et Juugo- travaillait, constitué de quatre grands bureaux où chacun avait ses affaires plus ou moins dispersées avec un ordinateur personnel. Celui de Sasuke restait le plus ordonné malgré les papiers traînant sur les bords. Assis derrière son écran, Suigetsu observait avec curiosité le nouvel arrivant, mâchonnant sur un bâton de réglisse.

-Sasuke, tu nous présentes ton pote ?

A ce moment, Karin et Juugo arrivèrent, les bras chargés de gros dossiers. Ils regardèrent le blond avec la même curiosité que le décoloré, avant de poser leurs dossiers sur leur bureau respectif. Sasuke soupira discrètement puis se tourna vers eux.

-C'est mon ami de Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto. Il habite chez moi pour les vacances.

-Aaaaaaaah, fit Suigetsu avec un sourire peu rassurant.

Sasuke lui lança un regard noir et le décoloré se détourna. Après une rapide présentation de ses collègues, Sasuke invita le blond à s'asseoir. Il voulait discuter encore un peu lorsque Kabuto, l'assistant de son patron, arriva et leur donna à tous des documents agrafés. Karin leva un sourcil.

-C'est quoi ça ? fit-elle en feuilletant.

-Un petit projet qu'Orochimaru-sama voudrait vous soumettre. Il s'agit de concevoir une jaquette pour la mairie. Le texte vous a été envoyé par mail. Vous avez jusqu'à demain matin pour pondre quelque chose.

Les quatre stagiaires le regardèrent avec mépris alors que Naruto se sentait mal à l'aise de voir les lunettes de se type briller alors qu'il n'y avait pas de lumière. L'homme partit, laissant les 5 adolescents entre eux.

-Oh merde, on n'avait pas besoin de ça ! dit Suigetsu.

-C'est un test, pour voir si nous sommes capables de construire quelque chose dans l'urgence sur une demande extérieure, fit Juugo en lisant les instructions dans ses mains.

Karin replaça ses lunettes puis passa une main dans ses cheveux, soupirant. Sasuke lut silencieusement alors que Naruto restait à ses côtés.

-Vous avez lu ça ? Paragraphe 5 : « le projet le plus intéressant se verra utiliser pour la nouvelle jaquette de présentation de la mairie et de ses services. », cita Sasuke.

Ils se regardèrent.

-Ce qui veut dire que l'un d'entre nous pourra présenter un projet public à ses futurs employeurs.

Les trois autres tiltèrent enfin, se mettant à lire les instructions avec applications. S'il pouvait acquérir de l'expérience et quitter l'entreprise d'Orochimaru, alors ils se donneraient à fond. Le travail n'était pas colossal ou insurmontable, mais les yeux de serpent de leur patron et les manies de son second leur glaçaient le sang. Plus vite ils partiraient, mieux ils se sentiraient. Lorsque l'heure de partir arriva, Naruto était encore à côté de son ami, le fixant alors qu'il dessinait plusieurs croquis sur des feuilles blanches. Tous les brouillons finirent dans le sac du brun, qui partit en saluant les trois autres, Naruto sur les talons. Il passa le reste de la soirée à peaufiner ses croquis, sachant qu'en ce qui concernant les fichiers informatiques qu'on lui demanderait, il allait déjà plus galérer. N'étant pas exceptionnellement doué sur un logiciel d'édition, il s'occupait seulement des croquis en général.

Lorsqu'il se mit devant son ordinateur portable ce soir là, Naruto le vit faire des têtes toutes plus exaspérée les unes que les autres. Lorsqu'il entendit un cri du brun, il se précipita près de lui et l'empêcha de jeter l'ordinateur contre le mur.

-J'ai oublié de sauvegardé mon travail ! Putaaaaaain ! Déjà que ça n'avait l'air de rien, il va falloir que je recommence tout à zéro !

-Sasuke, calme-toi !

Il attrapa son ami, le força à s'éloigner de l'appareil et lui servit un verre d'eau. Quelques minutes plus tard, le brun était calmé mais encore un peu énervé. Naruto lui caressa doucement le dos tandis qu'il buvait un peu d'eau.

-Est-ce que ça va mieux ?

-Non. Il faudrait que mes fichiers infos soient aussi bons que mes croquis, et ça ne sera pas le cas…

-… tu veux que je t'aide ?

Gardant son verre à ses lèvres, le brun tourna les yeux vers lui, n'en revenant tout simplement pas d'avoir été aussi con. Il se frappa mentalement de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Si lui excellait en dessin, Naruto était un semi-pro en infographie. Ils se remirent devant l'ordinateur, Sasuke expliquant ce qu'il voulait et montrant ses croquis. Naruto, après être aller télécharger quelques composants, se mit au travail. Il était 10 fois plus rapide que le corbeau, qui n'arrivait parfois même pas à voir le curseur de la souris bouger. Lorsque les six pages furent prêtes, Sasuke les sauvegarda sur sa clé USB et regarda son ami avec un sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait sans toi ?

-Hmmmm… une page max, et t'en aurais pas été content en prime, plaisanta-t-il.

Ils partagèrent un rire puis le brun se leva, allant chercher deux canettes de bières. Ils triquèrent à leur fabuleux travail d'équipe avant de passer à table. Et le lendemain, lorsqu'il présenta ses pages, Sasuke ne s'étonna même pas d'entendre le vieux serpent lui dire qu'il adorait ce qu'il avait fait. En attendant que le verdict tombe, il appela Naruto, lui demandant de venir. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le blond était là, presque en même temps qu'Orochimaru et Kabuto vinrent annoncer qui avait remporté leur petit défi. Orochimaru regarda le blond à côté de Sasuke avec étonnement mais ne dit rien.

-Bon alors ? fit Suigetsu en relevant la tête de son bureau.

-Alors, sans aller par quatre chemins, le projet qui a le plus attiré l'œil de notre client est celui de… Sasuke-kun.

Suigetsu pesta entre ses dents, Karin laissa sa tête tombée sur la table et Juugo soupira simplement. A ses côtés, Naruto était si heureux que son ami ait réussi, il lui tendit son poing, que le brun entrechoqua du sien avant de se lever.

-Orochimaru-san. Je dois dire quelque chose.

Tout le monde le regarda, avant qu'il ne se tourne vers le blond.

-Celui qui a fait la mise en page sur ordinateur est Naruto. J'ai prodigué les croquis et il a créé ce que je voulais. Aussi, je voudrais que son nom apparaisse aussi en remerciement.

-QUOI ?! firent Suigetsu et Karin.

-Quoi ? murmura Naruto, les yeux écarquillés.

Posant son poing sur ses lèvres, Orochimaru retint difficilement un éclat de rire. Lorsqu'il fut calmé, il secoua la tête d'un air détaché.

-Je m'en doutais. Tu n'aies pas si doué en informatique, Sasuke-kun. J'apprécie cette honnêteté qui te caractérise, et je vais en discuter avec notre client.

-Mais minute ! Il a triché ! Il a fait faire le boulot par quelqu'un d'autre ! lança Suigetsu en se relevant, pointant Sasuke d'un doigt accusateur.

-Nous n'avons pas interdit l'entraide, corrigea Kabuto. Sasuke-kun a été plus malin à se faire aider que vous à essayer de gagner en solo. Il n'a été stipulé nulle part dans vos instructions que vous seriez disqualifiés si vous étiez aidé. C'est vous qui avez supposé qu'il s'agissait d'une épreuve en solitaire.

Grinçant des dents, le décoloré attrapa sa veste et sortit en disant qu'il allait prendre l'air. Karin le suivit en annonçant qu'elle allait chercher à boire aux distributeurs, mais sa mine désabusée laissait plutôt penser qu'elle allait noyer sa peine avec du chocolat. Quand à Juugo, il reporta son attention sur son écran, retravaillant déjà sur un autre projet.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent ce soir là, Naruto et Sasuke décidèrent de célébrer. Pas encore assez âgés pour du saké, ils se rabattirent sur de la bière, en buvant toujours plus vu qu'ils en avaient acheté au konbini du quartier en rentrant. La tête commençait à leur tourner et leurs langues semblaient décidées à ne rien entraver.

-J'ai toujours su que t'étais doué, teme ! ria Naruto.

-Et moi, j'ai toujours su que tu étais meilleur que ce que le village pensait, confessa Sasuke.

Naruto fit la moue un instant, repensant aux villageois qui disaient qu'il ne ferait jamais rien de bien de sa vie. Seul Jiraiya, les Uchihas et leur professeur Iruka l'avaient encouragé à poursuivre ses rêves. Lorsque Jiraiya avait acheté un ordinateur il y a de ça 5 ans, le blond avait trouvé l'engin particulièrement difficile à utiliser. Mais au fil des ans, il avait appris à aimer travailler dessus, en faisant toujours plus et allant toujours plus loin. Sasuke n'était pas si chanceux, il avait toujours préféré le travail sur papier que toucher à l'informatique. C'est pourquoi Naruto avait fait la mise en page du projet de Sasuke. Juste pour voir, le blond avait laissé son ami essayer de refaire seul la 1e page, et ce que lui avait fait en à peine 30 minutes avait prit près de 2h à Sasuke pour un résultat plus que douteux.

Sasuke se tourna vers lui, un air sérieux diminué par ses joues rouges et son état alcoolisé.

-Tu sais, tu devrais t'inscrire à mon école d'art. T'as du talent, ça serait bête de le gâcher.

Naruto tourna la tête vers lui, une moue dubitative sur les lèvres.

-Et je paye comment les frais de scolarité moi ?

-Demande une bourse.

-Jiraiya a déjà essayé avant que tu partes. Ça a pas marché.

-Tu me l'avais jamais dit, souleva Sasuke. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que… j'avais pas envie d'avoir l'air con…

-Nan, pourquoi t'as essayé d'avoir une bourse pour mon école ?

-… parce que je voulais pas que tu me laisses, je voulais être avec toi…

Sasuke le regarda avec un sourire et lui avoua qu'il lui avait manqué, ce qui fit sourire le blond. Tout à coup, ils se mirent à rire ensemble, sans raison. Ils riaient de bons cœurs, et l'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus intime et secrète. Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke se penche sur son ami, ses lèvres se posant sur les siennes. Dans leur état d'ébriété avancée, ni l'un ni l'autre ne trouva ça bizarre ou choquant. Naruto attendait ça depuis si longtemps, c'était juste ce qu'il voulait. Ses mains trouvèrent le chemin du dos du brun et le rapprochèrent de lui. Ils étaient bien, juste eux, un baiser tendre et cette sensation que rien de grave ne pouvait leur arriver. Lorsqu'ils se regardèrent à nouveau dans les yeux après ça, un sourire se dessina lentement sur leurs visages. Passant ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds de son ami, Sasuke alla embrasser sa joue avant de lui susurrer au creux de l'oreille.

-Je t'aime, Naruto.

L'alcool l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement, Naruto sourit et serra le brun dans ses bras.

-Moi aussi, Sasuke. Plus que tout au monde.

-Moi aussi, Naruto. Plus que mon frère ou mes parents.

Ils se fixèrent un moment, puis s'embrassèrent à nouveau, leurs baisers plus fiévreux cette fois. Il arriva un moment où, on ne sait comment, ils réussirent à atteindre la chambre avant de s'effondrer sur le lit, se déshabillant rapidement.

D'abord les t-shirt et chemise y passèrent, rencontrant le parquet, puis leurs jeans qui allèrent recouvrirent les précédents vêtements. Mais au lieu d'aller tout de suite enlever leurs boxers, ils prirent le temps de s'embrasser, s'allongeant sur le lit, caressant cheveux et peau, se collant amoureusement à l'autre. Lorsque le baiser enflammé prit fin, ils se fixèrent un moment, leurs pensées embrumées par l'alcool.

-Tu as toujours été si beau, commenta Sasuke en passant une main sur le bras du blond rougissant.

-Ouais, mais t'es celui qui fait toujours craquer les filles.

-Elles peuvent aller au diable, personne n'est aussi parfait que toi.

Le blond sentit ses joues s'empourprer encore plus alors que le brun s'avançait vers lui pour sceller à nouveau leurs lèvres. Un instant, Naruto pensa que c'était ça le bonheur, être avoir celui qu'il aimait, qui venait d'affirmer qu'il le trouvait parfait et qui l'embrassait tendrement. La main du brun glissa jusqu'à sa hanche et son pouce accrocha le boxer de Naruto, qu'il fit glisser de ses jambes.

Le brun retourna son ami sur le dos et alla cueillir à nouveau ses lèvres, sa main droite parcourant la peau bronzée de l'autre côtes, torse, tétons, épaule, bras, avant de placer sa main dans celle de Naruto. Celui-ci la serra et entrouvrit sa bouche, passant sa langue sur les lèvres de Sasuke. Bientôt, les appendices se rencontrèrent, se caressant doucement, puis allèrent se cacher dans la bouche du blond tout en continuant leur danse échauffée. Comme ils continuaient, leurs mains s'étaient lâchées et caressaient toute peau à leur portée. Naruto constata rapidement, toujours en état d'ébriété, que le brun était plus habillé que lui. Aussi fit-il descendre le boxer du brun jusqu'à sous ses fesses, le reste enlevé par son porteur. Maintenant totalement nus, le brun parcourait le torse hâlé de sa langue, faisant gémir Naruto, montant et descendant à son gré, allant cueillir un téton dressé dans sa bouche avant de l'abandonner pour redescendre vers son nombril, qu'il caressa de la langue, avant de remonter trouver le téton ignoré, ainsi de suite comme il le voulait.

A bout, Naruto lui murmura de le sucer. S'il avait été dans son état normal, jamais il n'aurait dit quelque chose d'aussi direct. Le brun ne s'en formalisa pas, lui aussi bien trop embrumé, et alla passer sa langue et ses mains sur cette zone si sensible, qu'il avait plaisir à toucher pour son ami. Le blond arqua le dos, Sasuke n'y allant pas avec le dos de la cuillère, se concentrant sur la tête pour la langue et sur ses bijoux de famille d'une main, l'autre s'occupant de caresser cette zone entre l'anus et les bourses, elle aussi délicieusement sensible. Naruto n'avait jamais ressenti autant de sensations à la fois, il était au bord de l'évanouissement et en même temps il n'avait jamais été aussi éveillé qu'à cet instant. Il sentit Sasuke le prendre en bouche et rejeta sa tête dans l'oreiller. Cette fois, il allait défaillir pour de bon.

-S-Sasuke… Sasuke ! Sasuke !

Il répéta son prénom comme une litanie et tendit la main pour aller caresser ses cheveux. Plus que pour l'inciter à approfondir cette caresse sur son membre, il voulait sentir une partie du brun sous ses doigts. Comme s'il comprenait son besoin, Sasuke attrapa sa main, la serrant doucement dans la sienne, en délaissant l'une des deux zones qu'il malmenait manuellement. Il se concentra uniquement sur ce qu'il avait gobé, sa langue tournoyant autour de cette chair sensible. Naruto arqua le dos et serra la main dans la sienne, leurs doigts entremêlés.

Dans un infime moment de lucidité, il réalisa qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir Sasuke, qui était la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde et qui lui prodiguait un traitement aussi spécial. Il fronça les sourcils. Et lui, que faisait-il ? Rien, il le laissait lui faire plaisir sans rien lui rendre. C'était inacceptable.

-S-Sasuke, arr-ête, réussit-il à articuler malgré son souffle court.

Le brun releva son regard brillant vers lui et s'approcha de son visage. Leurs mains jointes se tenaient fermement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as peur ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Pas de sous-entendu, pas de provocation. Juste cette voix concernée. Il adorait cette voix.

-Moi aussi. Je veux que tu ressentes ça. Laisse-moi te sucer.

Le brun sembla réfléchir un instant, chose pas très facile vu leur degré d'ébriété, puis amena leurs mains à sa bouche, embrassant le dos de celle de Naruto.

-Hn.

Puis il s'allongea de sorte qu'ils soient tête bêche sur le côté. Sasuke profita de ce moment pour embrasser la peau douce et sensible du bas ventre du blond, laissant au blond le temps de l'exciter. Naruto le prit dans sa bouche et commença à le lécher et embrasser, faisant soupirer son brun. Lorsque les soupires devinrent gémissements, Sasuke reprit son œuvre, les deux ne pouvant s'empêcher d'adorer ce qu'ils faisaient. Dans cette avalanche de plaisir, Naruto se demanda s'il serait indécent de vouloir passer un doigt dans l'anneau de chair du brun. Après tout, ils étaient en train de se faire mutuellement une fellation, alors qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait d'aller plus loin ? Si ce n'est la peur que le brun le rejeter ?

Il ne put approfondir plus cette réflexion. Les succions de Sasuke devenaient plus fortes et plus pressées, comme s'il voulait en finir. Naruto les lui rendit, lui-même impatient de partager sa jouissance avec son ami. Soudain, la bouche du brun le lâcha et il le sentit se glisser hors de sa bouche. Avant qu'il puisse réaliser, le brun était sur lui, frottant leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre, son nez et son souffle caressant son visage. Il n'allait pas tarder à perdre pied et attrapa les hanches de celui qu'il aimait d'une main, l'aidant à se frotter contre lui, l'autre enserrant leurs érections. Les gémissements s'amplifiaient à chaque seconde, tout comme leurs coups de reins. Leurs prénoms murmuraient d'une voix au souffle court résonnaient malgré tout dans la pièce. Et enfin, dans un ultime cri, ils se répandirent l'un sur l'autre en courbant le dos, le plaisir brutal qui les avait envahit redescendant lentement alors qu'ils reprenaient leurs souffles.

Ils auraient pu discuter de ce qu'il s'était passé, oui, s'ils ne s'étaient pas endormi quelques instants plus tard. Juste avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, Naruto murmura quelques petits mots, qui tombèrent directement dans l'oreille du brun.

-Je t'aime.

Puis le calme revint dans la chambre avec leurs souffles réguliers.

Alors que le soleil commençait à se lever, Naruto se retourna pour continuer à dormir. Dommage pour lui, maintenant les premiers rayons du soleil atterrissaient directement sur ses paupières, le forçant à se réveiller. Il soupira en se frottant les yeux. Une migraine lui vint et il sentit à sa langue pâteuse que quelque chose clochait. Il se rappela lentement qu'il avait beaucoup bu la veille, pour fêter quelque chose… ah oui ! Le projet de Sasuke qui avait rencontré un franc succès !

Et après ça ?

Il se frotta le visage avec ses mains avant de se redresser lentement. Il avait une impression étrange, comme s'il lui manquait une pièce du puzzle. Il secoua la tête doucement et s'étira, un marteau cognant dans sa tête. Il sortit du lit et prit le chemin de la salle de bain en face de la chambre. Un peu d'eau sur le visage l'aidait toujours à se réveiller. Une fois qu'il eut sécher son visage, il se regarda dans le miroir. Il avait encore un peu la tête dans le cul, mais ça passerait. En revanche, un petit détail lui fit lâcher sa serviette jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe par terre.

Il était nu, comme au jour de sa naissance. Il ne dormait jamais complètement à poil, au minimum en boxer, question de pudeur, et en plus il partageait un lit avec Sasuke. Il commença à s'affoler. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fichu la nuit dernière pour finir nu comme un ver ? Les pires idées lui vinrent, et il avala sa salive en essayant de faire descendre la boule qui était montée dans sa gorge. Où était Sasuke ? Il ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui.

Il retourna rapidement dans la chambre et enfila son boxer, qui était posé sur une chaise. Et tandis qu'il tendait la main pour prendre un t-shirt, il entendit des pas derrière lui. En se retournant, il vit Sasuke dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Naruto, il faut qu'on parle, lui dit-il sans détour.

Le blond se sentit pâlir. Il avait vraiment peur tout à coup. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ou dit la nuit dernière ?! Il craint tout à coup de lui avoir avoué son attirance pour lui. Sasuke allait-il le foutre dehors ? Allait-il lui dire qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir ? C'est la peur au ventre qu'il rejoint le brun dans le salon, sa bouche sèche et la boule dans sa gorge de plus en plus proéminente.

Il s'assit pendant que le brun resta debout, le faisant encore plus angoisser. Finalement, il le vit se pencher lentement pour s'accroupir devant lui. Il avait une expression indescriptible, même pour lui qui avait passé des années à le regarder.

-Est-ce que… ce que tu as dis hier soir… tu le penses toujours ?

Pris de court, il rougit et se gratta nerveusement la nuque. Sasuke ne manqua pas de le voir, et il savait ce que ça signifiait chez son ami. Il lui prit son autre main et la caressa doucement du pouce.

-Alors écoute-moi s'il te plait. Ce que j'ai dis moi aussi hier, tout est vrai.

-Heu… Sasuke… je… j'ai du mal à me souvenir… d'hier soir, avoua-t-il dans un murmure.

Le brun le regarda un instant, resserra ses mains sur la sienne puis soupira en secouant la tête. Qu'il était bête cet usuratonkachi. Il s'assit à côté de lui et attrapa ses épaules. Et avant que le blond, ou lui-même, ne s'en rende compte, leurs lèvres étaient scellées ensemble. Et comme un déclique, il se souvint qu'il avait avoué l'aimer, et quelques bribes de leur nuit lui revinrent. Il se sentit rougir mais se laissa aller. Les lèvres du brun sur les siennes étaient la seule chose dont il avait vraiment besoin à cet instant. Comme un automatisme, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du corps contre le sien et sa langue sortit caresser les lèvres qu'il adorait. Leur baiser était maladroit, inexpérimenté, et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, un peu de bave se trouvait au coin de leurs bouches. Malgré tout, ils avaient adoré et comptaient reprendre. Immédiatement.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le soleil avait encore monté dans le ciel, leurs lèvres étaient rougies par trop de baisers, ils avaient les cheveux en pagaille à force de passer leurs mains dedans et leurs souffles étaient complètement erratiques. Malgré tout, ils n'arrivaient pas à se séparer. Ils se serraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, incapable de se lâcher.

-Je t'aime, murmura le blond dans un souffle.

-Usuratonkachi, lui répondit le brun avant de déposer un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres.

Cette fois, le baiser fut court et tendre, à l'opposé de tous les précédents. Un peu de douceur après tant de brutalité, ils en avaient bien besoin.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à se tourner autour, à s'embrasser et se cajoler rapidement. Naruto lui avait tout dit. Son amour pour lui, sa tentative ratée d'aller dans son école avec lui, le fait qu'il avait maigri parce qu'il lui avait tant manqué, tout ce qu'il aurait voulu lui dire mais n'avait jamais osé sorti enfin. En contre partie, Sasuke lui avoua que lui aussi l'avait aimé dès l'adolescence –bien qu'ils ne soient pas encore des adultes- et qu'il avait lui-même eut tant de mal à vivre loin de lui. Les cheveux blonds dans la rue lui faisaient penser à Naruto, lorsqu'il voyait des ramens ou des grenouilles que le blond adorait, ou encore lorsqu'il venait jusqu'à le hanter dans ses rêves. Un long baiser suivit leurs déclarations, récompense après tout ce temps à croire en un amour à sens unique qui aurait raison d'eux.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, un rythme et des habitudes s'installèrent. Le rituel de départ et retour à la maison continua, sauf qu'un baiser s'était vu ajouté, lorsqu'ils mangeaient ensemble, c'était difficile pour eux de ne pas se câliner d'un pied sous la table ou d'aller chercher un baiser avec pour excuse qu'il y avait une goutte de sauce ou un grain de riz sur la joue. La distance qui les séparait lorsqu'ils étaient à regarder un film avait disparu, leurs mains se cherchaient régulièrement quelque soit l'endroit, et plus rien ne les empêchait de s'embrasser à tue-tête dès qu'ils franchissaient le pas de la porte. Et une fois couché, quelques caresses et baisers plus enflammés se passaient sous la couette. Ils n'avaient pas encore franchi le pas, n'étaient pas allé jusqu'au bout, mais ce ne serait qu'une question de temps.

Ce matin, Sasuke travaillait avec Suigetsu sur une nouvelle jaquette publicitaire, le décoloré lui parlant de cette fille qu'il avait rencontré à une fête le week-end précédent. Et qu'elle était mignonne, et qu'elle le rendait dingue, et qu'elle était une tigresse au lit, etc. Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il vit que Naruto l'appelait. Un sourire discret s'installa sur son visage alors qu'il s'éloignait de son collègue.

-Moshi moshi ?

-…

Il n'entendit pas bien ce qui se passait, mais il lui semblait que Naruto reprenait son souffle. L'inquiétude prit place dans son esprit.

-Naruto ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Il l'entendit renifler et avaler lourdement. Que se passait-il ?

-S-Sasuke…

Il écarquilla les yeux. Est-ce que Naruto venait de chouiner ? Comme un enfant ?

-Je… je su… suis là…

-Là ?

-Je… dans l'en… l'entrée…

L'entrée ? Il fronça les sourcils puis, lorsqu'il réalisa, il partit sans même un mot à ses collègues et descendit quatre à quatre les marches pour se retrouver dans le hall d'entrée du bâtiment. Lorsqu'il aperçut le blond, il se rua sur lui, le voyant avec les yeux rougis comme jamais auparavant, des marques de pleures sur ses joues. Il le serra contre lui et caressa ses cheveux. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais il n'allait pas aimer, ça c'était certain.

-Calme-toi, dobe, je suis là.

Naruto hocha la tête, et il essayait vraiment de se calmer mais c'était un peu trop dur sur le coup. Il respira profondément, essayant de retrouver un semblant de calme. Lorsqu'il réussit enfin à parler sans bégayer, Sasuke l'emmena dans un ascenseur, pour qu'ils se trouvent un endroit plus calme. Une fois les portes fermés, Naruto serra la main de son petit ami et le regarda, droit dans les yeux, une lueur meurtrie au fond du regard.

-Il est mort, Sasuke.

-... qui ? s'inquiéta le brun.

Il lui fallut avaler nerveusement et sécher quelques larmes revenant dans ses yeux avant de répondre.

-Jiraiya. Il est mort tôt ce matin…

Sasuke bugua quelques instants avant de reprendre le blond contre lui.

-Je suis désolé, dobe.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, il l'emmena dans la salle de repos déserte et lui paya un chocolat chaud. Le temps ne s'y prêtait pas tellement, mais il avait besoin de boire quelque chose, et il n'y avait rien d'autre que le blond pouvait bien boire. Depuis le temps, Naruto avait réussi à reprendre un tant soit peu le contrôle de lui-même. Le corbeau lui prit la main et posa l'autre sur son épaule, posant sa tête blonde dans son cou.

-Raconte-moi.

Le blond hocha la tête et se mouilla les lèvres.

-Y'a environs une heure, Tsunade-baachan m'a appelé. Et… elle m'a e-exp-pliqué…

-Chuuuut, calme-toi. Respire.

Il resserra sa main dans celles du blond.

-Ce vieux fou… il était malade depuis des mois… des mois ! Sasuke, j'ai rien vu.

Le regard blessé de Naruto croisa le sien et il baissa les yeux. Des mois ? Oui, il y avait de quoi se sentir dépité et malheureux, il réagirait de même s'il entendait que son frère, son père ou sa mère avait souffert durant des mois sans qu'il le voit. Un sanglot le ramena à la réalité et il pressa son petit ami plus encore contre lui. Il le laissa pleurer un moment, durant lequel ses collègues s'approchèrent mais ne franchirent pas la porte, un seul regard de sa part suffit à les dissuader.

En revanche, quand Orochimaru arriva, aucun regard mauvais ne pouvait le sauver d'une remontrance. Le vieil homme n'était pas du genre à s'attendrir comme ça.

-Sasuke-kun, je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ? Voilà bien une demi-heure que tu as quitté ton poste, et tu avais déjà pris ta pause, fit-il de sa voix éternellement enrouée.

-Au cas où vous seriez devenu aveugle, je vous signale que mon petit ami est en pleure sur mon épaule.

Il vit son patron fixait un instant le blond, qui tentait encore une fois de se calmer. Il le vit lever les yeux vers les siens puis froncer les sourcils.

-Réglez ça dans les dix minutes, sinon tu peux prendre tes affaires.

Sasuke se permit de lui lancer son regard mauvais, le plus haineux qu'il put. D'après ce qu'on disait, Orochimaru n'avait de pitié pour personne, et apparemment c'était bien le cas. Une fois le vieux serpent parti, Karin arriva dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Besoin d'aide ?

-N-non, je vais y a-aller, hoqueta Naruto.

Sasuke l'aida à se lever et le conduisit jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Le brun se mordit la lèvre, une question s'étant soudainement forcée dans son esprit alors qu'il réalisait que Jiraiya était bien mort. Ce qui signifiait…

-Quand aura lieu l'enterrement ?

Il se mordit la langue d'avoir été aussi direct. Le blond n'avait pas besoin de ça, surtout qu'il avait retrouvé une respiration à peu près régulière, et qu'un accro venait de troubler cette sérénité retrouvée. Après un moment qui sembla une éternité, Naruto lui répondit enfin, sans le regarder.

-J'en sais rien. Dans la semaine d'après Baa-chan. C'est elle qui s'en occupe.

Avec un hochement de tête, il caressa la main de son blond alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient. Il embrassa les joues humides en serrant le blond contre son cœur avant que Naruto n'entre seul dans l'appareil, lui faisant un petit signe de la main.

Une fois de retour dans son bureau, Sasuke n'arrivait plus du tout à se concentrer. Lorsqu'enfin, il rentra, il pressa le pas. Il avait essayé de joindre son petit ami deux fois dans l'après-midi mais il n'avait pas répondu. Soit il n'avait pas voulu décrocher, soit il n'avait pas pu. Et là, les scénarios les plus terribles se bousculaient dans sa tête. Naruto n'était pas assez idiot pour faire une connerie genre s'ouvrir les veines, mais la boule gonflant dans sa gorge commençait à l'empêcher de respirer. Il arriva en haletant devant la porte, au point qu'il n'arrivait même pas à mettre ses clés dans la serrure. Il les fit tomber deux fois avant que la porte ne s'ouvre d'elle-même, Naruto le regardant, ses yeux encore rougis et bouffis.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? demanda le blond.

-Je… j'arrivais pas à ouvrir.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage ravagé par la tristesse.

-Tu t'es inquiété pour moi ?

-… oui. J'ai eus peur.

Puis un câlin fut échangé alors qu'ils rentraient dans l'entrée, refermant la porte derrière eux.

-Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'étais allé me jeter sous un train ?

-Tu y as sérieusement songé ?!

Naruto émit un petit rire en plongeant sa tête dans le torse de son petit ami. Sasuke était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux maintenant, et il l'avait tant voulu, il n'allait pas se foutre en l'air pour la mort de son parrain. C'est ce qu'il pensa et qu'il répéta à son petit ami avant qu'ils n'échangent encore une embrassade de plus, bien au chaud dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ce soir-là, Mikoto les contacta. Elle tomba sur Sasuke et, pour une fois, le salua à peine, demandant après Naruto. Elle était si inquiète pour lui, ayant appris à peine une heure plus tôt la tragique nouvelle. Bien calé dans les bras de son amant, le blond la rassura avant qu'elle ne leur annonce qu'en raison du cas exceptionnel de la situation, les Uchiha payait à Naruto le billet de retour afin qu'il assiste aux funérailles. Cette délicatesse venant de la seule famille qui l'ait jamais accepté le fit presque fondre en larmes, mais il réussit à garder ses dernières à la lisière de ses cils. L'argent avait été versé sur le compte de Sasuke, qui devrait le donner au blond. Plusieurs autres petites banalités furent échangées avant que le corbeau ne coupe sa mère en voyant que Naruto était à deux doigts de s'endormir. Une fois le téléphone raccroché, le blond se coucha sur le canapé et s'endormit. Sasuke le laissa là, le couvrant juste pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait pleuré toute l'après-midi.

Alors qu'il le regardait dormir, il se demanda pourquoi la vie était aussi cruelle avec son amoureux. D'abord ses parents mourraient, ensuite les villageois croyaient qu'il était maudit, personne ne voulait croire en son potentiel pourtant prometteur, il l'avait aimé en secret, en souffrant horriblement, durant tout ce temps, et voilà que maintenant qu'un semblant de tranquillité lui était accordé, Jiraiya mourrait ! Il se retint de taper du poing parce qu'il savait qu'il le réveillerait, mais ce qu'il aurait voulu casser quelque chose à cet instant.

Deux jours plus tard, Naruto se tenait sur le quai de la gare, un petit sac à ses pieds, attendant le train qui le ramènerait à Konoha. Sasuke était à ses côtés et lui tenait la main si fort qu'il lui faisait presque mal. Le blond s'en voulait un peu, car la veille, le blond avait reçu un appel de son petit ami lui demandant de venir l'aider à transporter ses affaires. Il avait décidé d'abandonner son stage lorsqu'Orochimaru et Kabuto avaient refusé, à juste titre, de lui accorder quelques jours de congés. Sasuke avait dit qu'il se fichait d'être payé, mais il n'était pas depuis assez longtemps dans l'entreprise du vieux serpent pour qu'il accepte des congés aussi soudain. Le brun avait donc rédigé sa lettre de démission dans l'heure et avait appelé le blond. Il savait que Sasuke ne lui en voulait pas, c'était plutôt le patron et son assistant qui avait subit les foudres de toutes les pires malédictions que le brun connaissait. Mais au fond de lui, il s'en voulait. Il savait comme ce stage était important pour son petit ami, mais Sasuke lui avait assuré que tout irait bien.

-Tu penses encore à ça, pas vrai ?

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant la voix douce du brun.

-Je m'en veux… tu n'aurais pas du…

-Je m'en fiche. Ce stage était une chance, mais rien n'a plus d'importance à mes yeux que toi.

Il avait beau le lui répété, le blond ne pouvait croire ses mots. Il avait longtemps été traité comme la pire des apparitions possible dans ce monde, et penser qu'il était la personne la plus importante pour quelqu'un, il n'arrivait même pas à se dire que c'était seulement envisageable. Le brun embrassa sa joue et le tourna vers lui avant de l'embrasser, petit baiser par petit baiser, allant de ses lèvres à son front, en passant par ses joues, son nez, ses paupières ou son menton. Les regards autour d'eux étaient de tout genre mais ils s'en fichaient, qu'ils soient haineux, curieux ou dégoûtés, peu importait. Un dernier baiser sur les lèvres termina leur petite séance tendre alors que Naruto rouvrait les yeux en même temps que son petit ami.

-Merci.

Sasuke caressa sa joue et ses cheveux avant de l'emmener dans le train qui était arrivé entre temps. Le trajet fut silencieux. Ils se placèrent dans un coin afin de pouvoir être tranquilles, pouvoir s'embrasser et se cajoler si jamais l'envie leur en prenait. Naruto avait tant besoin de soins depuis la mort de son parrain, et le corbeau était bien décidé à lui donner autant qu'il voudrait.

A l'arrivée, Itachi les attendait calmement sur le quai, ouvrant ses bras pour les saluer dans une étreinte affectueuse. Déjà vidé de toute larme supplémentaire, Naruto accueillit avec joie le câlin de l'aîné, sa chaleur rassurante lui faisant du bien. Et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez les Uchiha, ce fut au tour de Mikoto d'ouvrir les bras pour ses deux enfants. Elle considérait et traitait le blond comme son fils, et son étreinte fut si forte qu'elle étouffa presque Naruto. Fugaku, fidèle à lui-même, se contenta d'une main sur l'épaule, puis une rapide embrassade d'un bras, mais le blond apprécia le geste, sachant bien que le brun avait du mal à savoir comment agir. Après de rapides politesses, Sasuke emmena le blond dans sa chambre, où il s'endormit après seulement quelques minutes allongé sur le lit. Le brun le regarda dormir. Il était plus pâle que d'habitude et quelques cernes commençaient à apparaître sous ses yeux.

Trois petites coups sur le mur le sortir de sa contemplation. Itachi lui fit signe d'approcher, ce qu'il fit. La porte coulissante refermée, le grand brun le regarda avec sérieux.

-Comment va-t-il ?

Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? « Tout va bien, c'est juste son parrain qui est mort, rien de bien grave, c'est juste l'homme qui l'a élevé ! » mais c'était bien trop mesquin, n'est-ce pas ?

-Mal. Il a arrêté de pleuré, mais je crois qu'il ne tiendrait pas le coup sans nous.

-Sans toi tu veux dire.

Un sourire tendre, comme il n'en avait plus vu depuis longtemps, se dessina sur le visage de son aîné.

-Vous vous êtes trouvé finalement ?

Relevant un sourcil, Sasuke ne comprit pas d'abord, puis il tilta en repensant aux paroles de son frère lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de parler à Naruto de ses sentiments le soir avant son départ. Faisant comme s'il ne comprenait pas de quoi Itachi parlait, il n'avait rien dit. Et maintenant qu'il y repensait…

-Oui, dit-il avec un léger sourire.

Le grand brun sourit en hochant la tête, puis alla ébouriffer les cheveux de son cadet.

-En as-tu déjà parlé aux parents ? demanda Sasuke.

-Pas du tout. Je pense que c'est à toi et Naruto de leur avouer.

-Avouer quoi ?

Ils se tournèrent pour apercevoir leur père, arrivant calmement vers eux, quelques papiers dans les mains. Il regarda ses fils, qui échangèrent un regard, avant que tout trois n'échangent des regards intrigué, inquiet ou indécis.

-Je ne suis pas sensé le savoir encore, c'est ça ? fit le paternel.

-Disons que… le temps n'est pas encore venu, répondit Itachi.

L'adulte soupira en regardant ses fils, avant d'entendre Naruto dans la chambre. Le bruit de ses pleures alerta Sasuke, qui ouvrit la porte sans attendre et se rendit à son chevet. Il le redressa et cala sa tête contre son épaule, absorbant toutes ses larmes. Plusieurs baisers dans les cheveux dorés plus tard, Fugaku regarda son fils aîné, qui remarqua la manière dont il le fixait.

-Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois ?

-Et bien, ça dépends de ce que tu crois…

Fugaku ferma la porte de la chambre et regarda son fils.

-Sasuke et Naruto... enfin… de cette façon.

Il fit se rencontrer ses deux index, faisant presque rire le grand brun. Son père n'était vraiment pas à l'aise avec ce genre de chose, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, ensemble.

Le paternel baissa les bras et se gratta le crâne, semblant plongé dans ses pensées, lorsque Mikoto arriva, un plateau avec deux tasses de thé dans les mains. Elle s'arrêta à l'attroupement devant la chambre de son plus jeune fils.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Rien, sauf que je viens juste de réaliser à quel point notre fils a grandi.

Itachi retint difficilement un rire alors que la brune fixait son époux avec un sourcil relevé.

Le lendemain, au cimetière, peu de personnes se trouvaient présentes pour l'incinération de Jiraiya. Ne voulant pas causer de soucis au blond, il avait déjà tout préparé, y compris sa crémation afin qu'il n'ait pas à se soucier de devoir payer pour sa tombe. A ses côtés, Sasuke faisait en sorte de le soutenir, de peur qu'il ne tombe de chagrin. Le matin même, le blond avait failli tomber dans les pommes en réalisant que c'était le jour du dernier adieu, alors le brun avait de bonnes raisons de s'inquiéter. Mais Naruto semblait calme, triste vu les larmes au coin de ses yeux, mais c'était comme s'il s'était détaché de ce qui arrivait pour prendre du recul et affronter la situation comme un adulte.

Lorsqu'il reçut enfin l'urne où se trouvaient les cendres du vieil homme, la lèvre inférieure de Naruto tremblota dangereusement mais il se reprit rapidement. Les quelques présents –Tsunade, son assistante Shizune, Kiba et Hinata- lui présentèrent leurs condoléances avant qu'ils ne partent. Naruto savait de la bouche de Tsunade que le vieux pervers voulait qu'on disperse ses cendres, et il savait exactement où.

Seul Sasuke pu l'accompagner. Il s'agissait d'un endroit légèrement en hauteur, depuis lequel Jiraiya l'avait amené plusieurs fois voir le levé de soleil qui illuminerait le village. Il ouvrit le pot et déversa les cendres aux quatre vents, les regardant tourbillonner autour de lui avant qu'il n'en reste plus de traces à l'œil nu. C'est après ça que Sasuke le ramena, doucement, vers la voiture de ses parents. Ni Mikoto, ni Fugaku ne commentèrent le fait que leur fils tienne son ami d'enfance par la taille, sa tête blonde sur son épaule, d'une façon un peu plus que juste amicale. Et Sasuke ne se demanda même pas pourquoi ils n'avaient rien demandé.

Les Uchiha s'occupèrent du reste à partir de là, jusqu'à ce que le testament du vieil homme soit ouvert. Et Naruto n'en cru pas ses oreilles lorsqu'il entendit la somme qu'on lui avait laissé. Jiraiya lui avait, ni plus ni moins, laissé près de deux millions de yens, dont 300000 yens qu'il pouvait utiliser dès aujourd'hui, le reste bloqué sur un compte jusqu'à ses 20 ans. Lorsqu'il sortit du bureau, le blond du s'asseoir, la tête entre les jambes, encore sous le choc. Il lui avait également légué l'appartement qu'il avait acheté quand le jeune homme était encore bébé, et avait fourni une lettre à lui remettre le jour de l'ouverture du testament.

Dans sa lettre, Jiraiya expliquait qu'il espérait que la somme suffise à son filleul pour qu'il s'inscrive dans l'université de Sasuke, afin de pouvoir enfin faire quelque chose de ses talents d'informaticien. Il lui disait encore d'autres choses, qu'il devait faire attention à lui, à Sasuke aussi, à ne pas faire de mauvais choix mais de suivre son cœur, et surtout, qu'il l'avait profondément aimé et le remerciait d'avoir donné un sens à sa vie dans ses dernières années. C'est en larmes que Sasuke retrouva son petit ami après la lecture de cette lettre, mais pour une fois, il s'agissait de larmes de joie.

A la rentrée d'avril, lorsqu'ils rentrèrent ensemble dans l'université, Naruto sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Neuf mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la mort de Jiraiya et le blond avait remonté la pente avec son petit ami. Il avait trouvé un travail, refusant de piocher dans l'argent qu'Ero sennin lui avait laissé pour ses études. Il se doutait que le vieil homme l'avait vu venir celle là mais il en souriait plus qu'il ne s'en énervait. Non, il lui était reconnaissant de lui permettre d'être avec Sasuke de cette façon.

-Dobe, viens préparer ton planning au lieu de rêvasser.

-Hey ! Je rêvassais pas ! Je pensais juste… que j'étais content.

-De quoi ? De regarder dans le vide ? le taquina le corbeau.

-C'est ça, fous-toi de ma gueule. Mais en attendant, c'est quand même toi qui reçois ce soir.

Le brun rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en le fusillant du regard. Dans leur vie comme dans leur lit, un équilibre s'était trouvé, bien que Naruto fasse trop le fanfaron lorsqu'il était dominant, du moins c'était ce que pensait Sasuke. Pour se faire pardonner, le blond alla embrasser la joue de celui qu'il aimait en le serrant dans ses bras.

-T'inquiètes, je serai gentil, murmura-t-il.

-Hn. Je ne t'ai pas encore pardonné.

-Ah ? Et là, ça va mieux ?

Puis il l'attira dans un couloir et alla embrasser chaque parcelle de peau de son visage en le serrant d'un bras autour de sa taille. Sasuke était près à lui pardonner cette indélicatesse, mais pas avant plusieurs autres baisers.

Et dire que tout ça avait commencé pour une histoire de crayon…

* * *

**Voilà. Il n'y aura pas de suite, à moins que vous me proposiez des idées, parce que là, je suis un peu à sec.**


End file.
